<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bitten Purple by taupe66</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30124938">Bitten Purple</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/taupe66/pseuds/taupe66'>taupe66</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, BDSM, Biting, Blood, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Bottom GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Butt Plugs, Dom GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Dom/sub, Edgeplay, Edging, Enthusiastic Consent, First Time Sex, Foreplay, Hand Jobs, M/M, Making Out, Masochism, Orgasm Denial, Praise Kink, Riding, Rope Bondage, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex Work, Size Difference, Size Kink, Spit Kink, Sub Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Teasing, Top Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Topping from the Bottom, Vibrators, hookers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:21:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,018</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30124938</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/taupe66/pseuds/taupe66</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He turned his head to his left, peering through the gap between the curtains that breezed gently against the window frame. Rays of ginger light seeped through the fabric, causing the room to glow in a warm, amber tint, the sun setting behind the horizon and darkening the clouds as it lowered.</p><p>Then, the doorbell rang.</p><p>OR</p><p>Feeling stressed out, Clay goes to Sapnap for some advice on what to do, who ends up telling him to book a hooker. Little does Sapnap know, Clay is gay.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>459</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bitten Purple</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This fic contains graphic sexual content. All of the people in this fic have stated they are comfortable with this being uploaded. If they ever change their minds, this will be immediately deleted. </p><p>In case you didn't read the tags: cw// blood</p><p>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You need to de-stress dude, stop getting so caught up in your own head."</p><p>Clay leant back in his chair, sinking into the soft black leather as he did so. There was a warm atmosphere around him, skies outside of his window slowly turning to a dark auburn as the sun set behind the horizon. Once white and poofy clouds had dimmed into a foggy grey, becoming more translucent against the amber hues.</p><p>He adjusted the headphones on his head, starting to become uncomfortable after being sat in a voice call with his best friend for hours. He had been ranting to him for a good while now about how shit his week had been, and Sapnap had clearly had enough of it.</p><p>"Just do something, meet up with someone, touch grass. Literally anything." Sapnap said, trying to come up with ideas or activities Clay could partake in to help him rid of his stress.</p><p>"I can't meet up with anyone. I don't know anyone on this side of town, plus the restrictions here are crazy right now." Clay mumbled, feeling fed up at his lack of social interaction. "Can barely see anyone without having to sneak around."</p><p>The pen in his hand tapped against the side of the desk softly, dancing in a subtle rhythm as he spoke. It made a soft hitting noise as it bounced against the black wood of his desk, every now and again clipping on the edge of his keyboard, which was pulsing in shades of green light. Everything had to be on-brand for him.</p><p>He tilted his head back up to look at the ceiling, watching as the fan there spun at a slow rate, sending waves of chilled air down upon him. Sapnap hummed through his microphone, maybe he was thinking about something.</p><p>In the distance, car horns beeped and radio music blasted from open vehicle windows, filling the dusk Florida streets with ambience and liveliness, despite everyone being kept inside for over a year.</p><p>"So, sneak around with someone. They don't even have to be someone you know." Sapnap said, tabbing back into his discord so he could watch their voice call light up in green rings as they spoke. "Have an experience you wouldn't normally have."</p><p>The thought hovered in Clay's head for a moment or two. He tried to recall the last time that he had done something like that - went out on a whim with no real planning or events in mind, just wanting to do something.</p><p>"Like who? The only people sneaking around at this time of night are either druggies or hookers." Clay huffed, letting the thought drift away from his mind as the one chance of doing something tonight was obviously bound from happening.</p><p>A brief moment of comfortable silence filled the call for a minute, both of them feeling slightly drowsy and sleepy in the spring evening.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, you don't do drugs..." His friend murmured, audio only barely picking up through the quietness of his voice.</p><p>"What are you implying?" Clay asked, feeling slightly hesitant to make sure he didn't misunderstand what Sapnap was saying. He sat up in his chair, adjusting his posture in an attempt to bring more focus back to what he was saying, feeling more intrigued than before.</p><p>An unintelligible noise seeped through his headphones, and Clay couldn't exactly tell what it meant.</p><p>"C'mon, Clay. I mean... when was the last time you hooked up with a girl? Like June?" He sputtered out, accidentally hitting his microphone as he moved the coke can on his desk, before picking it up and taking a sip. "Maybe you just need some pussy to relax."</p><p>A wave of tension instantly rippled through the blond's body. </p><p>Right. He hadn't come out as gay to Sapnap yet.</p><p>It wasn't too big of a problem however. He didn't lie about his past girlfriends, as he only really came out to himself in August. He just had to remember to use more feminine names when talking about people he found attractive and use female pronouns whenever he referred to them.</p><p>Pen in hand, he continued to mindlessly tap it against the edge of his desk. "So your saying I should hire a hooker?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p> </p><p>He sighed out for a moment, tossing the thought back and forth in his mind, pondering on the pros and cons if he agreed to do this. Maybe it was time to have some sex. Have a first real experience with a guy maybe? It could either go incredibly good or incredibly bad, and he didn't really have much to lose given his current state.</p><p>"Mmm- fine. I'll have a look." Clay finally muttered out, opening up a new tab on his PC to look for local hookers in his city.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>Clay sat on his couch, anxiously twiddling his fingers against each other and biting at his lips as he waited patiently for the door to ring. Faint beads of blood trickled on the skin, a consequence of his anxious feelings. </p><p>Despite telling Sapnap he had booked a female hooker, he actually opted for a guy - wanting to explore his options, now that he finally felt comfortable with calling himself gay.</p><p>He ended up picking someone who went by the user GHDwasfound. His profile described himself as 24, feminine figured, brunette, fair and willing to adapt to almost any situation or kink. He was extremely highly rated, 90% of his reviews being 5 stars, and he read a few reviews saying they had booked him multiple times.</p><p>The entire sex-working industry was something quite new to Clay. He wasn't against it, in fact he quite supported it, but it baffled him at how people could be so confident to just, put themselves out there, with no hesitation. </p><p>He admired the people that took these risks and made these life decisions, actually taking chances and bets in their lives, rather than sticking to their comfort zone like Clay often did.</p><p>He turned his head to his left, peering through the gap between the curtains that breezed gently against the window frame. Rays of ginger light seeped through the fabric, causing the room to glow in a warm, amber tint, the sun setting behind the horizon and darkening the clouds as it lowered.</p><p>Then, the doorbell rang.</p><p> </p><p>Palms sweaty and clammy in nervousness, Clay brought himself to get up and open the door. His fingers trembled slightly as he reached out to unlock the door, metal keys jingling between his unstable grip. It took him a few attempts to get the door open, before embarrassingly wiping his hands on his shirt and opening the door to reveal the man standing on the other side.</p><p>Instantly, Clay was confused. A hooker... dressed so casual? The boy in front of him was dressed in normal comfy clothes, contrasting from the idea that Clay had in his mind of who was going to show up.<br/>
Black joggers clung to his waist and a loose periwinkle sweatshirt was draped across his chest, oversized on his body. A black coat was also wrapped over the sweatshirt, and the strap of a bag was slung around one shoulder. He looked around 5'9 or 5'10, short compared to Clay who was 6'4, and aside from that, everything else had matched the description perfectly.</p><p>His skin was pale and fair, dotted with small blemishes and freckles across the surface, and his hair was a dark, chocolatey brown which ruffled towards the ends and curled lightly against his forehead. Deep, brown eyes peered straight into Clay's, getting lost in the other's piercing emerald eyes.</p><p>The boy's lips looked soft too, freshly puckered up and glimmering under the light in a shiny layer of chapstick. His lips didn't look as chapped or as bitten as Clay's did, instead they were smooth and plump all the way across.</p><p> </p><p>"Hi." The man said, a cute foreign accent suddenly becoming aware to the American. "Can I come in?"</p><p>Breath feeling like it had been stolen in the younger's throat, Clay opted for a nod, stepping to the side to welcome the boy into his home. He suddenly felt a slight bit more relaxed when the body language of the other man seemed to express comfort, rather than tension.<br/>
Clay watched him intently as he began to shrug his coat off of his shoulders, looking around as he found a surface to put his bag down on.</p><p>"Well, my name is George. I've been doing... this, for a good few years now, so I have plenty of knowledge in first-time experiences and experimentation." The deep, brown eyes faltered down to the floor, as he began to undo the laces on his shoes. </p><p>"I can do almost anything. Top, Bottom, Dom, Sub, Switch, you name it, and I've accommodated to my fair share of kinks too, so feel free to tell me if you have some unconventional ones. I can adapt." He said, a small smirk curving onto the corner of his mouth, followed by him clearing his throat as he shuffled one shoe off.</p><p>"Some of the stuff I can do can get pretty intense. So if you ever need to, make sure to safeword or tap me on the arm. Normally my clients use a safeword like 'Pumpkin' or 'Minecraft' or something. It's completely up to you." And after a quick moment of silence as he kicked off his other shoe, the two locked eyes. "You alright?"</p><p>Clay had to take a second or two to let all the information George had just spilled out to catch up in his brain. He sifted through every last word, making sure it fully processed in his brain, before tilting his head in confusion.</p><p>"How did you know this was my first time... with a guy?" He asked, gaze dropping down slightly to watch as George fiddled with the ties on his bag.</p><p>He noticed as a smile painted itself on the other's face, a look of fondness and understanding emitting from the expression.</p><p>"You seem pretty nervous, and clearly you're not a complete virgin. I mean, look at yourself. I'm getting lucky tonight." George said, voice growing quieter as he reached the end of his sentence, stare falling over Clay as he took in every last movement of his body language.</p><p>Clay only nodded, feeling his face flush slightly under the embarrassment of being exposed for his sexual life to a stranger. He swallowed the lump in his throat, reassuring himself it was okay to feel nervous in a situation like this.</p><p>"If you're all clear, then feel free to get undressed to your comfort level and wait for me on the bed." George said, gesturing for Clay to move down the hall and make his way to a bedroom.</p><p> </p><p>A second of tension flooded between them until Clay left. To himself, following the orders of a man who was shorter, more feminine and clearly weaker than him felt like it must have been the ultimate defeat, but his heart fluttered slightly when George hummed in approval quietly from behind him, feeling on fire as eyes burned into the back of his skull, watching him intently.</p><p>Not wanting to wait another second, Clay immediately began to take off items of clothing once he was alone. Some part of him wanted to completely submit and allow himself to be distracted, be used by a stranger. But another part of him felt like he wanted to be stripped of his clothing.</p><p> He wanted to feel how hot his face would get when another man, a man smaller and weaker than him, teased his clothing off of him, exposing himself bit by bit.</p><p>So he settled with a compromise.</p><p>He stripped off his green hoodie, alongside the black tee that clung to his biceps underneath it, leaving him shirtless in grey sweatpants and socks. He sat down on the edge of the bed, shuffling backwards until his back made contact with the cold, wooden headboard behind him, shivers running rapidly up and down his spine at the feeling.</p><p> </p><p>As he sat there, he got lost in thought. 'Was he really about to do this? Have his first time with a guy, to a hooker?'</p><p>Some side of him was nervous that it wouldn't be as good as he hoped, and he wouldn't even end up finishing. After all, was he going to top or bottom? He didn't know. </p><p>But, he filled up the anxious waiting time by turning his lights from a bright white to a deep purple. Violet hues casting dark shadows against the walls, creating a sensual and lustful atmosphere. It caused the room to feel intimate, foggy almost. The purple reminded him of the bruises he loved to leave on his past partners, the bruises that cascaded down their necks, all the way down to their abdomens. He always treated them like works of canvases, painting and decorating until they were perfectly covered in crimson and lilac splotches.</p><p> </p><p>Sooner or later, the door to his bedroom opened, and George walked in looking completely different than before.</p><p>He was now dressed to a standard in which Clay more expected a hooker to look like. A lacy, black dress clung tightly to his sides, running from his upper chest down to his thighs, barely covering his ass. The ruched fabric complimented his beautiful figure, slender and slim, slightly curving in at his core. Clay's eyes visibly widened when he then saw the thin, black thigh-highs on his legs. The sight alone caused bolts of arousal to go straight to his head.</p><p>George's head cocked to the side as he examined the clothes Clay was wearing. Surprised he hadn't completely stripped, he made his way over slowly, hands hidden behind his back. Small steps approached the blond, a smug smile plastered on the brunette's lips.</p><p>When his thighs hit the foot of the bed, George's hands came from behind his back and placed some items from his bag onto the sheet, pushing them slightly to the side so he could crawl up onto the bed and straddle the blond.</p><p>Clay's breath was completely stolen from the sight. His gaze remained on George, taking in every single ounce of his beauty. His eyes trailed over his half-lidded eyes, flecks of white sparkles in his iris that glimmered in the purple hues of the room. His lips were glossy and tinted a dark plum colour, soft and smooth, waiting there so kissable. His cheeks were decorated in a peach blush, sprinkled with freckles and dots of colour, littering the fair skin.</p><p>Clay's hands found themselves trailing up to rest on George's hips when he sat down in his lap. He squeezed gently and groped at the fabric there, feeling up the skin that lay beneath the thin material. </p><p>Frail, dainty and slender fingers came up to rest at Clay's jaw, one hand cupping his cheek and the other reaching back to rest in the golden locks of poofy hair that shimmered in the light.</p><p>"Care for some music?" George whispered, leaning over to turn on the speakers he had brought when Clay nodded softly. He didn't set the song too quiet, but low enough so they would still be able to hear each other's pants and moans later on. A slowed-down version of Make You Feel by Alina Baraz started playing.</p><p>
  <i>~Listen long, long enough, you can love me</i>
</p><p>George returned his attention back to the man he was straddling, bringing his hands down to rest on top of his, which were gripping at his waist. Their faces became closer and closer, lips only inches apart, so close they could feel each other's breaths on their skin. The intimate position and slowly approaching lips caused the blond's cheeks to flush pink and heart to speed up. His breathing quickened under the atmosphere - face becoming hot and flustered.</p><p>Then, George wrapped his fingers around Clay's, before lifting his hands up to pin them above the headboard. A very subtle moan trickled from the blond's lips when he realised what was about to happen. They hadn't even been touching each other for long and he was already being manhandled.</p><p>
  <i>~I'll be just yours, you can hold me</i>
</p><p>Soon enough, a black, thin, coiled rope wrapped around his wrists, tying them together and causing him to be firmly stuck to the headboard. So hard, that when Clay tugged on the restraints, nothing happened. It was sturdy, surprisingly sturdy.</p><p>George smirked when Clay whimpered quietly under the restraints. One of his biggest kinks was seeing men so much larger than him, stronger than him and taller than him, whimper and moan under the smallest of actions. He writhed in it.</p><p>"You ready, baby?" George asked, lips so close to the other's that they were almost touching.</p><p>"Mhm-" Clay murmured, eyes fluttering closed when slick lips met his.</p><p> </p><p>They didn't move against each other for a good few seconds, simply basking in the enjoyment of having each other's warm skin pressed against their own, breathing quickening under the contact. They moved at a glacial pace, feeling lost in each other's presence, melting into the bed.</p><p>Clay hummed into it, feeling lost in a cloud of lust as he reminisced in George's sweet perfume and the taste of his cherry lipgloss. He wanted to touch, wanted to feel, wanted to caress and fondle George's skin as he slowly moved against him, but every time he went to do so, he was returned with the feeling of rope keeping him in place. </p><p>He was bound to where he was lay, but he wasn't exactly complaining. If anything, his core only ached and throbbed more at the idea of being used.</p><p>Lips grazed against each other and tongues intertwined, basking in the presence of another warm body touching theirs, pressing against each other so desperately.</p><p>
  <i>~Even let you undress my mind</i>
</p><p>After a few minutes of gentle kissing, George found himself seeking stimulation, and began to slowly rock against Clay's lap, causing a broken moan to come from Clay. By this point, his cock was nearly fully hard, sweatpants tented under the pressure. They slowly grinded against each other, George rocking his hips down onto Clay, and the blond returning with meaningful upward rolls of his hips.</p><p>They moaned delicately into each other's mouths as pressured fabrics rubbed against each other and George's frail and dainty fingers came up to caress the side of Clay's face. His fingertips traced his jawline, moving upwards to card through his blond hair.</p><p>George's lips then moved to nip at his jaw, lapping his tongue against the skin there before moving down the side of his neck. Clay's head tilted to the side, allowing the other to access the expanse of skin easier. Lips grazed against the surface, suckling and applying pressure to all the spots that made Clay breathe harder and shake helplessly.</p><p>
  <i>~Save it, play it, watch it then press rewind</i>
</p><p>His nails trailed through his hair, playing with the golden ends between the pads of his fingers as he continued to leave marks and bruises and splotches of colour all along the skin. He slowly moved down down to his colour bones, repeating the motions to leave the empty canvas now decorated in red and purple hues.</p><p>After making his way down to the younger's stomach, George picked up on how Clay began to tremble slightly and shake under his touch. The slow teasing of leaving bruises all the way down his body was slowly getting to him, and he watched as his eyes squeezed shut. His lips parted, leaving his mouth hanging agape.</p><p>
  <i>~I can give you what you need</i>
</p><p>Frail fingertips came to curl around the top of his sweatpants, pulling them down at an agonisingly slow pace. George writhed in the sounds that came out of Clay's mouth. His heart swelled whenever he heard the soft pants and whines under his breath.</p><p>Looking down upon the sight in front of him, George found his eyes locked to bulge that was evident in the other's boxers. The pads of his fingers trailed over the shape, fondling ever so gently, barely palming him through the material. The teasing touches he gave was enough to cause Clay to silently whisper out begs and pleads to the younger man, feeling so much desperation as he toyed with him. All he wanted was for him to touch him properly, and George could sense that.</p><p>So George did.</p><p> </p><p>Pulling down his boxers, a whiny breath passed Clay's lips as his hard cock was met with the cool air. He felt so exposed to the boy in front of him, letting himself be toyed and played with as he just layed there and found himself growing more and more needy.</p><p>The older took his dick into his hand, setting and slow and teasing pace as he jerked him off. His other hand came to cup the side of his jaw, locking lips with the boy and moving rhythmically against each other.</p><p>
  <i>~I can give you what you need</i>
</p><p>Wanting to touch the boy in front of him, Clay found himself helplessly tugging on the restraints that bound him to the headboard. A quiet noise sounded from his throat whenever the rope rubbed against his wrists, feeling a slight pleasure in the eventual rope burn left on his skin.</p><p>The two felt lost in each other's lust, a misty cloud of desire and need swarming them in the violet lights. All that George could think about was pleasuring Clay, and all that Clay could think about was the way that George looked with his fingers wrapped around his cock.</p><p>They pulled apart from their sloppy, passionate and desperate kiss, looking deep into each other's eyes as they caught their breaths - lips glossy and slick, shimmering in the light. Clay's eyes found themselves trailing down to where George's hand stroked him up and down, feeling every shade of desperate as the frail and dainty fingers glistened in precum.</p><p>The chorus of the song began to kick in and Clay eventually noticed that George had slowly began to rock against his thigh, grinding himself against his leg from underneath the dress he was wearing. At this point, the black and lacy fabric had ridden up to his waist, settling there and exposing the dark purple panties he wore underneath.</p><p>It only drove Clay closer and closer to his climax, knowing that George was getting pleasure from this too.</p><p>"Please... mmph-" Clay whimpered out, rocking his head backwards until it thumped softly against the wood. But George only smiled at him, pecking him on the lips every now and again before returning to lap his tongue against the skin of his neck. Lewd, soft noises emitted from the sloppy kisses, marking Clay up as he was slowly worked up by the brunette.</p><p>George smeared the remainder of his cherry lipgloss across the surface, and Clay relished in the feeling of the sticky substance resting there. It made him feel as if he was being taken, claimed almost. He wanted everyone to know how amazing George was making him feel, how fast he was driving him to his orgasm.</p><p>"Look at you..." George cooed, feeling the dick in his palm pulse at the words. "Haven't even been touching you for long and you're already breaking apart."</p><p> </p><p>His pace picked up, both at which he was jerking Clay off and the pace at which he sprinkled crimson bruises over his tanned, golden skin. The man found himself melting into the duvet as relentless spikes of pleasure emerged from his core, working him closer and closer to his inevitable climax.</p><p>"Jesus, fuck-" He said, moans slipping out between the words. His eyes had to close again under the pressure, lips parting as desperate breaths sounded from his throat. Bound within the rope, Clay dug nails into his palms in a tight fist, leaving red crescents orderly littered across the skin.</p><p>George only looked down on the boy in adoration, feeling soft as he watched the taller and larger man fall apart where he stroked him - staring intently as his thighs began to tremble and abdomen started to flex.</p><p>"I think... think I'm close..." Clay breathed out, feeling a flush of embarrassment creep up onto his face as the boy got him so wrecked, so fast. George watched as Clay's hips started to lift off of the bed and his legs gave out, George speeding up the pace.<br/>
He jerked him off fast, stroking up and down at a rapid speed, basking in the way Clay's moans became louder and higher in pitch.</p><p>"I'm gonna-"</p><p>Clay's core rapidly flexed, legs tensing and cock twitching as he prepared to cum. George's pace didn't let up for a while, working him in his hand relentlessly...</p><p>And then his hand stopped.</p><p> </p><p>
  <i>~Breathe, breathe me in, taste my words, let me blow your mind</i>
</p><p>A tense moment of silence swept over the two, followed by a strained exhale as Clay let go of his held breath. His eyebrows furrowed and his muscles relaxed again as he realised George had purposefully denied him of his orgasm. A subtle pain shivered through his body, and his core ached at the sensation.</p><p>"What- what was that for?" Clay breathed out, breathless and panting in desperation, pulling against the rope that burned so nicely against his tanned skin.</p><p>George smugly smiled in return, looking down on the boy pitifully. Leaning forward on his knees so his mouth came next to the blond's ear, a sweet tone littering his words before whispering.</p><p>"I don't think I remember giving you permission to cum." He cooed, squeezing the cock still resting heavily in his palm, feeling the skin as it throbbed desperately against his skin.</p><p>Clay let out a long, broken moan as he realised he was going to be edged and played with until he was broken, crying and sobbing for George. Not that he was complaining, if anything he was quite looking forward to it, but this was stepping into new terrain for him - it was scary.</p><p> </p><p>
  <i>~I will take you far, far away</i>
</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry... I'll ask next time." He whispered against the skin of George's neck, leaning back so he could kiss against his lips again. The taste of sweet cherries was still clear, causing a sweet and delicious flavour to swarm his mouth.</p><p>George smiled at the boy in front of him, feeling pitiful as the pained expression slowly dissipated from his face. Slender and dainty fingers came to rest and caress at the skin on his thighs, feeling up the smooth skin before stroking around to the backs of them and gently pushing them up. He immediately responded to the pressure, Clay's knees coming to rest at his chest, exposing himself completely to the boy in front of him.</p><p>"I'm gonna have a little bit of fun with you, ok baby?" George asked, leaning across to the pile of items he had set aside on the bed earlier, and retrieving two of them. One of which was a bottle, in which he squirted a small amount of clear liquid onto the other, which was a small and thin pink item.</p><p>In all honesty, Clay felt nervous. He didn't know if he was ready to try to bottom, and he hoped that George could read his body language and sense the tension he was radiating. But before he could say anything, the wet and slippery tip of the item came to rest at his entrance, circling the hole.</p><p> </p><p>
  <i>~I'll make you feel alright</i>
</p><p> </p><p>His breath hitched as the item teased with a rim for a little while, teasing on pushing in, just toying with the entrance and spreading the lube around the hole. George enjoyed teasing Clay and found it arousing to watch his body twitch and react to every contact and every touch it was receiving.</p><p>Then, it pushed in. The item was only small, maybe 4 inches in length, not too girthy, but it was still big enough for Clay's breath to stutter at the feeling of it entering. George didn't fuck him on it though, just letting it sit there, feeling snug inside the tight walls.</p><p>"How does it feel?" George questioned, running his hand through the other's hair and brushing strands of golden locks out of his face. The other's facial expression was unreadable, and the brunette wanted to make sure he wasn't going too fast.</p><p> </p><p>
  <i>~You gotta crave it and chase it</i>
</p><p> </p><p>But to his surprise, Clay nodded frantically. He rocked backwards and forwards where he was sat, trying to fuck the little item into him. George noticed and stopped him, resting his hands on top of Clay's thighs and pulling them down so they were laying against the bed in their previous position. He admired how fast he responded to the touches and followed the silent commands so well, completely submitting to him.</p><p>George's hand eventually came down to resume stroking his cock again, setting a glacial and slow pace as he rocked against the other's leg. </p><p>Clay admired the way that George so effortlessly seemed to pleasure him while simultaneously pleasing himself, rutting against his leg slowly and building up his own arousal at a teasingly slow pace. It was admirable to watch. George looked simply angelic.</p><p>He then moved backwards, dragging himself along the leg between his own, and leaned forwards until his face was hovering above Clay's cock. Warm and breathy pants left soft breezes of pleasure along the skin, teasing at the beads of precum that swelled at the tip.</p><p> </p><p>
  <i>~Until you're close enough to taste it</i>
</p><p> </p><p>"Please.. anything George... just anything." Clay begged, watching at George's lips edged closer and closer to his cock, before he lolled his tongue out like a dog and pressed the flatness of it against his head.</p><p>His wet and slick tongue gave small kitten licks to the side of it, tasting and kissing the shaft before he swirled the tip of his pointed tongue around the head. He circled around the edges, pressing against a vein on the underside of his cock and moaning himself when he heard Clay react to the stimulation.</p><p>His lips then moved down, mouth sucking on the head that was pulsing desperately in his mouth. George suckled on the head gently, being careful as to not apply too much pressure as hopeless pants and pleads spewed from Clay's mouth, writhing as his desire only grew stronger.</p><p> </p><p>George finally decided to start messing with him, reaching out to his side to grab a small black remote in his hand, turning it on to a low level while simultaneously taking Clay completely into his throat. He hummed and moaned around the cock when the tip of it hit the back of his throat, teasing at his gag reflex.</p><p>"Oh my G- Ah-" Clay moaned, tugging on the restraints harder than he had been tugging before. The sudden buzzing that was now vibrating in his ass almost took him by surprise. This motherfucker- He really put a whole vibrator in him and was now sucking him off at the same time.</p><p>He was desperate to reach his hands out and bury his fingertips into the other's scalp, pulling on the dark hair and pushing his head down deeper on his dick. But he was too soft for that, he would never have wanted to actually hurt the boy. He quite liked having the other in control.</p><p> </p><p>
  <i>~I can give you what you need</i>
</p><p> </p><p>Keeping him locked in his throat for a moment or two, George began to pick up the pace. His head started to bob up and down to the pulses of the vibrator, smiling to himself as he felt Clay going crazy from the dual stimulation.</p><p>"Fuck!" Clay shouted when George took him in all the way and swallowed around him, throat contracting rhythmically at the obtrusion in his throat. "You feel so- mmph- so good, George."</p><p>The brunette continued to bob his head, upping the level of the vibrator one more once he decided he wanted to hear more noises from Clay. Strings of curses and profanities left his mouth, sudden feelings of overwhelmingness plaguing his mind. The only thing he could focus on was George and the way he was pleasuring him with his mouth.</p><p>"God, George... I think I'm close..." Clay whispered, twisting his wrists around where they were tied together so his nails could dig into the dark wooden frame of his bed instead.</p><p>George hummed around him, eyes rolling back at the familiar taste of salty precum in his mouth. The vibrations only edged Clay on more, jerking slightly where he was lay as certain peaks of stimulation heightened under the build-up.</p><p>"Please let me, George. I've been so good..." The blond begged, eyes fluttering gently as the pool of arousal in his gut built up more and more, tempting to spill over the edge.</p><p>Then, George popped right off with a lewd noise, humming to himself as he denied Clay of his orgasm for the second time in a row.</p><p>"You don't get to cum, until I give you permission." George said, locking his dark brown eyes with bright green ones. "Got that, baby boy?"</p><p> </p><p>Clay's fixation lowered to his lips,which were shining in a thin layer of precum. </p><p>He nodded slowly, the pet name going straight to his already painfully hard cock. Beads of precum beaded at the tip, teasing to spill and drip down. However, the dull and insistent vibrations still stirred within Clay, and part of it caused him slight achiness due to his near orgasm.</p><p>George reached over to the remote after seeing the way that Clay's eyebrows furrowed under the feeling, and turned off the vibrator, watching as the tense expression relaxed off of his face.</p><p> </p><p>
  <i>~I can give you what you need</i>
</p><p> </p><p>"Now..." George spoke softly, leaning in closer to Clay's ear. "Why don't you undress me?"</p><p> </p><p>Clay looked over the ruched, black, lacy fabric that still clung to his sides and momentarily got lost in the small shimmers and dull light that the fabric reflected. </p><p>Because of the boy's position as he straddled him, the material was no longer hugging his ass and was instead ridden up to cling around his hips, exposing the fabric underneath.</p><p>Clay's wrists soon felt like they were being released as the rope that kept them caught up was untied by George. Red rings of rope burn engraved into his wrists, reminders of the masochism he endured earlier. Hands lowered their grip to grasp on to the sides of the boy's waist, reminiscing in the feeling of finally touching the treasure in which he previously only got to look at.</p><p>The pads of his fingertips teased with the hem of the dress for a moment, reaching around to the back of George, loosely grabbing onto the metal zipper and pulling down. </p><p>The fabric soon slacked and relaxed against his skin as the zipper was undone, material settling at his waist. George took a moment to remove the rest of the dress, chucking the lacy cloth to the side and bringing his attention back to Clay, who was now staring at the sight in front of him.</p><p>"What a good boy you are, following my orders so well." George praised, a fond expression painted on his face.</p><p> </p><p>"Y-yes I'm... such a good boy." Clay whined, admiring the way the older looked in front of him, wanting nothing other than to make him happy.</p><p>He looked simply beautiful in the purple lights. He was sat in violet, tented, laced panties, which contrasted to his pale and fair skin. The flesh was illuminated under this kind of light, glowing brightly in a lilac shade. Freckles and small dots of colour littered across the milky expanse, sprinkled like cinnamon on a sweet dessert.</p><p>Clay watched in awe as his large hands trailed down the slender figure, immediately leaning forward to peck and kiss at the skin. His tongue lapped gently across the surface, George settling a hand in the other's hair as Clay caressed his fingertips over every dip and every curve he could reach.</p><p>Large, grabby palms stroked all the way down his back, running them across the dips in his spine until he came to his ass. He kneaded and groped at the plump flesh, feeling the fullness of it right between his palms. He found so much arousal in simply touching the man, feeling him up and exploring every inch of his body.</p><p>Then, he hands came closer to together and his fingertips accidentally caught on something hard. It was hard, slightly cold and almost made a clinking sound when the nail on his finger tapped against it. A plug.</p><p>"Off." George demanded, voice melting to a slurred request as the chorus of the song kicked in again. George stared intently as Clay's hands immediately retracted from his body. His eyes returning to look up at George, waiting patiently for him to say or do something, anything.</p><p> </p><p>The brunette smiled to himself, happy by the blond's reaction when he found his surprise and reached behind himself to touch the plug. His fingers trailed across the purple gem, teasing with it, pushing it in and out slightly, before pulling it out all the way with a filthy 'pop'. His eyes rolled to the back of his head and his legs grinded against Clay's thigh for a second at the sensation.</p><p>George subtly grabbed the lube bottle from earlier, squeezing some of its contents his palm, before applying it to Clay's cock, the sensation feeling as if he was jerking him off. Clay twitched and breathed heavily as his hand stroked him up and down, coating him in the glassy substance - brows furrowing when he took his hand off.</p><p> </p><p>He raised himself up slightly so he was sat on his knees and shuffled forwards, so he was hovering with his hole right above Clay's cock. He took the tip in his palm, smearing the precum around slightly, before lining him up, but not pushing in just yet. The head of his cock pushed around the rim, moving in circles, teasing the both of them.</p><p>"Pl-please, George. Put it in." Clay stuttered out, free hands now playing with the skin at his waist, squeezing tighter when the teasing got too intense. "I thought I'd... been so good."</p><p>"Maybe you should beg a little harder." He whispered, latching his lips onto Clay's jawline, kissing and pecking there. Short stubble traced over his soft lips and warm breaths of air panted against his skin.</p><p>"Pl-please I'll be so good for you. You can- you can" Clay blabbered, eyes fluttering as the feeling of tight heat teased the tip of his cock. "I'll let you use me like a good little... little s-slut."</p><p>George hummed, almost feeling satisfied with his begging, pushing down only slightly so the head slipped into his hole.</p><p>"All I want is for you to- ah- use me..." The blond whined, eyes rolling to the back of his head when a warm feeling surrounded his cock, his tight entrance stretching around the girth. Upon reflex, his hips bucked up into the tightness, moaning when his thighs made direct contact with George's ass.</p><p>"F-Fuck!" He cursed, fingers digging into the skin on George's waist.</p><p> </p><p>When George fully sat down, he took a moment to catch his breath. Lips locked to the blond's, feeling lost in a swarm of sweetness as they kissed, the taste of cherry lipgloss still present between them. George noticed how Clay pushed deeper into the kiss, and so George returned with a harsher push, parting his mouth to bite the other's bottom lip between his teeth.</p><p>He rocked back and forth in his lap, not bouncing up and down just yet, but adjusting to the stretch of finally having Clay inside of him. Garbled noises spilled from Clay's mouth.</p><p>George bit down on the other's lip slightly harder, eliciting a gasp and a shudder from him, feeling the tight grip on his sides tighten in pressure, but he didn't pull away. His eyes only rolled to the back of his head, feeling lost in the euphoria, pain so sweet.</p><p>Clay rolled his hips up when George started to bounce in his lap, soft slapping of skin on skin filling the room. Fingers threaded through the locks of his hair and his eyes fluttered closed in the overwhelming paradise.</p><p>"You're such a good boy..." George breathed, eyes narrowing on the small drop of blood that began to trickle down Clay's lip from biting so hard. "So good, fucking me like this."</p><p>His tongue came forwards, swiping across his lip to taste the drop of metallic blood that dripped there, subtle moans eliciting as the distinctive taste filled his mouth. But he continued to bite, causing more and more drops of blood to smear across his lips as they kissed. </p><p>He pulled back and relished in the way the blood looked on his lips. The crimson marks, altered violet in the light, painted across the skin like an artist decorating its canvas.</p><p>Clay's head rocked back, Adam's Apple protruding at the position, and he changed his angle slightly, adjusting his hips so he hit different places inside of George. He brushed past the spot that made George shiver, feeling lost in his ethereal noises and praises.</p><p>"Filling me up so good..." The brunette said, bouncing a little harder and a little faster than before. He had brought his hands around to grip behind Clay's neck, intertwining the pads of his fingers with the ends of his light hair. A subtle pool of pleasure brimmed in his stomach as he leaned backwards, spreading his legs impossible wider and putting himself on display for Clay, who was thrusting desperately from below.</p><p>"F-Fuck George I- hah- I can't...". He whined, feeling the beginnings of his orgasm start to build in his gut again, bubbling up as the relentless pace teased and pleasured his cock. The fingers that had been digging into George's ivory skin at his sides, now trailed upwards, caressing along the bumps of his rib cage.</p><p>They moved further back, exploring and feeling everything he could, scratching short nails against the milky and frail expanse of skin on his back. Blood pooled under the marks, swelling up and leaving crimson bumps and texture in the smooth planes.</p><p>"Can't what, baby?"</p><p>"I don't know if I... I-I can last much longer." He whispered, eyes squeezing together when his hole unintentionally tightened around him. An embarrassed blush spread across his cheeks, pooling at the tips of his ears and the end of his nose.</p><p> </p><p>He expected George to be somewhat mad, disappointed he couldn't last too long. Clay's eyes broke contact and he looked away sheepishly, trying to hold back and suppress his orgasm as much as he could. But to his surprise, George looked at him with pity, purposefully speeding up.</p><p>The tense and suppressive feelings dissipated, soon being replaced with uncontrollably building pleasure, teasing to spill over at any moment. Nails dug deeper into the smaller's back, leaving red crescents deep into the skin.</p><p>"Mmm- I'm so close.." He chanted, the only thing on his mind, George, and the way he bounced so eagerly on his cock.</p><p>The harsh sound of skin slapping on skin turned into a ferocious and intense pace for a moment or two, audible breathing becoming faster and harsher, under George suddenly stopped bouncing. He stilled where he sat in Clay's lap, humming to himself.</p><p> </p><p>After being edged and denied for his orgasm for the third time, Clay completely lost it. His toes curled up and his abdomen ached at the denial, brows burrowing and a sudden pain emerging from his core. Tears brimmed on his waterline and he whimpered out a quiet sobbing noise.</p><p>His head tilted forwards, resting his forehead against George's smooth chest, breathing in irregular, harsh and shaky breaths. His achingly hard cock was still resting inside of George, pulsing in desperation and needy for release.</p><p>Hot, wet tears dripped down his face, a reaction from a kind of pain that Clay found so good.</p><p>George found himself subtly cradling the boy, bringing his hands to embrace him and rock against him gently. A sudden sympathy for the sobbing boy in his arms made his heart warm and he sprinkled kisses on his head, running fingertips through his fluffy hair.</p><p>"Please George... hurts so good..." He whispered, shaky hiccups sounding from between his words, breath catching on his lip.</p><p>"You've been so perfect for me, ok?" George soothed, giving Clay a few more minutes to calm down. "I promise you can cum this time."</p><p> </p><p>As the song that was playing on the speakers throughout all of this faded away into quiet, changing onto the next track, Clay's head lifted up from where it was rested against George's chest. They locked eyes, gaze falling over each other in the lustful, hazy lights.</p><p>A small blush crept up onto the blond's face, light strands of hair falling between his eyes, tickling against the freckles on his nose.</p><p>"Really?"</p><p>"Of Course." George said, lifting up slightly so he could manoeuvre Clay into a slightly different position. He rested his small palm against his chest, pushing him down until he was lying flat with his head against the pillow instead of his back against the headboard. His knees lifted slightly up, bending for a more comfortable position as George re-sat down in his seat.</p><p>"And I want you to watch me..."</p><p>The brunette adjusted himself so his angle had changed, preparing for when he sat down again for the blond's cock to hit his prostate directly. His small and pale hands caressed up and down Clay's chest, watching as he shivered under the touch, until dainty fingertips rested on his ribs.</p><p>Using this position, keeping a support under his hands, he sat down all the way. George bit his lip to prevent himself from moaning loudly, feeling his vision go blank when the tip of the other's cock brushed right by the spot that made him crack under pressure. Drops of blood seeped from the bite of his lip, painting plump lips dark.</p><p>"...as I ride you."</p><p>A fast and desperate pace was set, a pace that wouldn't take long for both of them to come apart screaming. George bounced rhythmically on top of him, screwing his eyes shut tighter and tighter as the pleasure in his stomach started to build. Their heavy breathing and in sync moaning seemed to harmonise each other perfectly, creating their own music as the rest of the sounds around them started to blur away in the distance.</p><p>With his feet planted into the duvet, Clay found himself subconsciously bucking his hips up into his tight entrance, melting further and further into the bed whenever the feeling of his thighs connecting with George's ass was felt.</p><p>Loose strands of hair stuck to his brow as his forehead glistened in sweat, the heat of the room rising under the intimate actions.</p><p>"You look so fucking good under me right now." George praised, feeling a sore feeling on his ass as he repetitively slammed himself onto Clay. "Using me, like the little slut I am."</p><p>Clay nodded, lost in a foggy vision of lust and desire and pleasure and need. Purple hues casting lewd shadows on the walls, shadows of George bouncing so eagerly for him.</p><p> </p><p>When George stilled for a moment to rock back and forwards, catching his breath, he noticed how Clay's brow began to furrow and a tense expression was drawn across his face. His lips were parted, eyes closed, lost in thought. </p><p>And then, the lips began to move, quietly uttering out shy words.</p><p>"Please tell me I'm a good boy..." He said breathlessly, fingers digging into the sides of George's hips and resting in the curves of his waist. They dug in so hard that his knuckles began to turn white and small lilac splotches formed where the pressure was the most prominent.</p><p>"Such a..." George panting, leaning over and spitting in Clay's open mouth, writhing in the way that he immediately rolled his eyes to the back of his head and swallowed it. "good boy."</p><p>Clay hummed lazily, idly lolling his tongue out of his mouth, hip-bucking momentarily slowing down as he took a moment to enjoy the taste of George in his mouth. The taste of fruits and sweetness swirling around.</p><p>"M-mmm..."</p><p>"Hmm?" George questioned, understanding Clay was about to say something but was cut off by his own moans.</p><p>"M-more..." He whined out, sliding up hands up the brunette's back, grazing across the dips in his rib cage and the shapes of his collarbones until his fingertips grabbed at the back of his neck. He pulled him in, asking for more, and George delivered.</p><p>Tongue out like a dog, George spat into Clay's mouth again, feeling a head rush of power as Clay fell deeper and deeper into his pleasure, completely submitting to George.</p><p>Then, Clay brought his hands back down, bringing one to wrap around George's neglected cock which had been resting against his stomach, helplessly drooling in precum. He formed a tight fist around the head, spreading the glassy liquid, before setting a pace that matched George's bounces.</p><p>His slicked palm dragged up and down his cock, feeling George shiver and tremble whenever his fist momentarily tightened near the sensitive parts, causing him to teeter closer and closer to his climax.</p><p>"I'm close, Clay-y." The brunette panted, body tensing slightly as he forced himself from not cumming immediately at the sight of the blond beneath him. "Are you... you close?"</p><p>"Mh-hmm..." He nodded, abdomen tensing and legs trembling as the pool of arousal in his gut began to bubble over, finally reaching his tipping point after what felt like hours of teasing and edging and constant denial of climax. He felt so tired, yet the pain felt so good.</p><p>"Fuck, fuck, f-fuck." The younger stuttered out, body shaking as his cock pulsed inside of George, thrusting up against his prostate. He was so incredibly close to orgasming, he just needed the word and he could tip over. He just needed to be told he could, like the good little boy he was. </p><p>Clay whimpered loudly in George's ear.</p><p>"Please... p-permission please."</p><p>Finally feeling as if he could let go, George looked down upon Clay for the final time with a look of sympathy, proudness and joy. At the beginning, Clay was shy and seemed quite nervous and reserved. He was tall, large, strong and quite intimidating in all honestly, but George had managed to work him all the way down to a sweaty, begging, panting mess. He was helplessly pleading under him after an intense night of edging and denial. He was so proud of himself, and so proud of Clay for hanging on for so long without breaking.</p><p>"You can cum, baby."</p><p>And at that moment, Clay finally felt the sudden feeling of euphoria sweep over him, a relaxing yet intense sensation flooding his mind. The brunette watched in awe as Clay moaned loudly and cummed deep inside of the other boy.</p><p>Strings of curses and pleads continued to pass by his lips, brain switching to auto-pilot as he felt like he was melting into the mattress.</p><p> </p><p>George bounced softly throughout Clay's orgasm, riding him through it, letting him get the full experience before his moaning quietened down to whispers and he draped an achy arm over his eyes.</p><p>Sweet, cherry kisses were pecked across his neck and his chest, feeling so much intimacy and love and care in that moment, that all of his stresses had been completely forgotten about, left somewhere in his mind to be remembered another day.</p><p> </p><p>—-</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you, Clay." George said softly, post-sex sleepiness setting in as he made his way to the door, now dressed again in his comfy clothes. It was probably around 2 am at this point, sometime late, and George was better to be on his way sooner or later.</p><p>Rippled cash notes slipped into George's grip, before being stuffed in his back pocket next to his phone.</p><p>"No, really, I should thank you." Clay insisted, nervously looking down at the smaller boy. "I really needed something to de-stress, and that was perfect. You were perfect."</p><p>A kind, sweet moment of silence swept between the pair, the chilled breeze of the night airing through the doorway. The night was dark and cool, starry too, and Clay briefly wondered if George was going to walk all the way home this late at night, after quite literally having had his back blown out.</p><p>"Well, I normally don't flirt with my clients, but yes. You were great, too." He spoke, a small smile tugging on the corner of his lips. "Have a good night, Clay."</p><p>Clay returned a fond smile, feeling a surging presence of peace and bliss in the moment, the distant noise of traffic and street-chatter ambience filling the air.</p><p>"G'night, George."</p><p> </p><p>He closed the door softly, taking a second to breathe and fully relax now that he was alone again, and made his way to his bed. Clothes, bottles and forgotten-items were scattered across the carpet, recent memories coming swooping back as he pulled on some plaid pyjamas and slipped under the duvet again. </p><p>His head rested back against the pillow, staring up at the white ceiling for a moment, before rolling over to grab his phone and open the messaging app.</p><p>Tapping onto Sapnap's contact, he thought he should thank him for the advice earlier. After all, he got a great orgasm and a stress-free night out of it. </p><p>'Thanks for the advice man, he was great. Definitely needed that to relax :)' He typed out to his friend, pressing send and watching as the small 'Delivered' receipt quickly changed to 'Read'.</p><p> </p><p>Sapnap :-)<br/>
"He?" [2:38am]</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Not gonna lie, not very proud of this one. I lacked a lot of motivation during this and school has been taking up a lot of my time recently, so sorry if this isn't as good as my other works. I was tempted to scrap this, but that would have wasted like 10 hours of work, so no. </p><p>I've been itching to start my next fic. Might include some *cough* consensual somnophilia *cough*. I've really been trying to expand into other kinks, so stay tuned aha.</p><p>Uhhh, but yeah. I really enjoy reading comments as they make my day (I try to respond to all of them) so feel free to leave one!<br/>Also, leave a kudos if you enjoyed reading! :) Thank you so much! - taupe</p><p>edit: ONE OF THE BOOKMARKS SAID THEY FELT THIS FIC IN THEIR TOES??? WHAT?? SAHJSGHF</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>